


They’re so cute when they’re asleep

by flickerbyniall



Series: Prompts [11]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, i never came up with a girls name so theres none, narry are babysitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 14:00:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14955989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickerbyniall/pseuds/flickerbyniall
Summary: Harry and Niall are good friends.





	They’re so cute when they’re asleep

Harry and Niall are good friends.

Everyone that gets to know them says it. They’re thoughtful, caring, selfless, funny and most important of all, they’re trustworthy. They are the kind of friends you make for life and the kind of people you call at three in the morning drunk, lost and in need for a ride. Seeing them interact is the most interesting thing in the world because they are so different, but they seem to work so well together since the first moment they met, back in college when they were put together in the same room.

Niall is loud and lazy and he finds himself laughing too hard about anything or eating in the worst moments ever or sleeping for too long even when he has tons of work to do. He loves sports, beer, fast food and watching movies at two in the morning even if he’s bothering people that are sleeping. When he started college he was studying accountability but Harry convinced him to follow his actual passion and he ended up changing his career to sound engineering the next year.

Harry, on the other hand, is calm and charming. He loves to read and write and steal Niall’s guitar to pretend to play it. He likes having dinner at candle light accompanied with a glass of wine, he wakes up too early for anyone to correctly function and does yoga whenever he feels like it.

They connected the moment Niall entered the tiny room in their dorms and saw Harry trying to fill his boxes in one side of the room so he wouldn’t bother his new roommate. They have been inseparable since then. It’s almost like they complement each other and always know what the other is thinking in any given moment. Like Niall always coming back from the kitchen with two bottles of water or Harry making tea exactly at six in the afternoon for both of them. And that never changed, not even when they met Louis and Liam on a night in a bar near their university or later Zayn, in Harry’s History of Art class, nothing changed when Niall and Harry decided to rent an apartment outside campus for their last two years of college. Nor even when Louis and Liam got their girlfriends pregnant one year apart and the assholes choose each other to be the godfather. And even when Harry denied it – and he still does –, Niall knows he was hurt, because he can see through him, and Harry always knows how Niall feels, especially when he can’t find the words to express it. They’re like an old married couple.

Everyone knows they’re a package deal. Wherever Niall is, Harry is somewhere near by getting drinks. They seem to know the same people and even if they meet someone knew, they will always make room in the conversation to talk about their _best mate_. And most people think they are a _thing_ , which is not weird, they’re _NiallandHarry_ , so anytime any of them would introduce their girlfriend or boyfriend of the moment, the same expression of confusion would draw on their faces and they would laugh it off, giving a small smile and biting their lips.

They’ve been through a lot. Relatives passing away, family drama and personal fights and now when Niall moved out of their apartment because his girlfriend convinced him to and Harry was mad at him for almost four months, so Niall didn’t tell him about how his girlfriend broke up with him only one month after moving in together. He also couldn’t move back with him, so he was stuck with an apartment he can’t pay and a new job he just started.

So, when Louis and Liam call them to watch their kids so they can have a date with their respective partners, they couldn’t refuse, they’re good friends after all, even when they just started talking again and things could be a little awkward. But it’ss good, because the kids have a lot of energy and they keep them busy enough to have an actual conversation.

And it’s not like Niall has been avoiding Harry. He just doesn’t want to know about his current situation, which is hard, because they know everything about each other and he has to physically stop himself from calling him or texting him to tell him about the most random thing ever that pops up in his head when he’s not around. He also has to beg his friends not to tell him, and they don’t really understand the reason he’s hiding it from Harry, but they respect it.

It’s almost nine thirty when Freddie and Bear finally fall asleep. Harry’s shirt is dirty from dinner time and Niall’s hair is a mess after Bear decided to try to rip it off. They’re in Liam’s house, Bear is sleeping in his cradle, with his little hand popping out from between the bars, holding Freddie’s hand who’s sleeping in the tiny bed next to him.

Niall rests his body on the door frame, watching them the moment Harry walks in with his hands on his hips.

“They’re so cute when they’re asleep.” He whispers and Niall smiles, turning the lights off and closing the door.

“Our kids would be cuter.” Niall laughs, because this was their thing, saying stupid stuff about their future like everything was part of their master plan of getting married at 35 if they’re still single, but Harry is not laughing and Niall swallows to fill the silence.

Harry points to the living room with his thumb and Niall knows he can’t escape now, not unless his friends come back this very moment, but assuming they asked to spent the night in, he doesn’t see that happening. They walk in silence until Niall sits on the couch and Harry clears his throat.

“So,” he starts with that tone of voice that implies he knows something Niall doesn’t, “The other day I was in craigslist looking for some guitar to buy when I found this announcement of someone living in your address looking for a roommate.”

Niall closes his eyes before letting all the air in his lungs come out slowly, he looks up and sees Harry standing in front of him, raising his eyebrows and crossing his arms.

“Yeah…,” Niall answers, looking up for excuses in his brain but when nothing comes to save his ass, the room just goes quiet again.

“But, what happened with-” He looks confused and even angry and Niall doesn’t understand exactly why.

“She broke up with me.” Niall interrupts him before Harry could ask more about it, because when Harry starts asking questions, he won’t stop until he gets the tiniest detail about it, and Niall is not ready to tell him the real reason why his girlfriend left him.

Harry’s expression changes completely and fast, one second he’s frowning and the next he ducks down in front of Niall, holding his hands and looking concerned.

“Are you okay?” He whispers, examining Niall’s face like he’s looking for a scar or a bruise.

“I’m fine, H. That was five months ago.” Niall places his hand over Harry’s before he could realize the words that came out of his mouth.

“Five months?! Why didn’t you tell me?!” Harry stands up again, but this time Niall mirrors him, standing in front of him too.

“It was stupid and you were mad at me, okay?” Harry opens his mouth to reply but Niall already knows what he’s about to say, “Yes, Harry, you were ignoring my calls and making Liam tell me about the new arrangements you made in the apartment, so that’s the reason I didn’t move back, also we paid the first six months in advance and she said some things that got me thinking and I couldn’t just go back to live with you.”

Harry nods, even when Niall can tell he’s dying to know what she said but he won’t ask, because Harry cares too much about other people’s feelings and he wouldn’t intrude if it wasn’t extremely necessary.

“How are you gonna afford the place after this month?” He asks, relaxing his arms at his sides and distracting himself by touching his hair. It’s growing again and that puts a smile on Niall’s face.

“I have this new job I told you about and people actually applied to that announcement. There’s a kid, Shawn, he’s coming for college and I think he’s fine-”

“Come back home.” And now it’s Harry’s turn to interrupt him.

_Home._

Niall’s mouth runs dry and he coughs to get air, but Harry is not taking his eyes off him and they look so green and Niall almost forgot how beautiful he is, like his face is not the last thing he sees when he’s about to fall asleep. Harry is his home.

“You told Liam you’re okay without me.” Niall whispers seeing Harry’s hand, taking his and playing with his fingers.

“You know that’s not true,” He smiles, looking at Niall’s hand, “Your room is now my work office and I don’t even work in there, I get too sad.”

Niall smiles and bites his lips, feeling how his heartbeat starts to rise and his cheeks starts to turn red.

“Harry-” he sighs.

“I’ll help you pack!” He yells, shushing himself the moment he sees Niall’s wide eyes and they laugh. Harry bites his lips and looks at Niall, making him feel like there’s no air in the room. Harry is still holding his hand when he whispers again, “Come back home, please?”

This time Niall nods, and the stupid part of him expects a kiss when Harry starts getting closer, so he hides his face in Harry’s neck when he feels his arms around his waist and holds him tight. Five months felt like an eternity when Harry’s lips touches his skin when he smiles before leaving a small kiss on his neck.


End file.
